


Cantate Cantabile

by amethyst_ice22



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they met before the original plot started? In Ayanami's eyes, his hold on Teito was stronger than anyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantate Cantabile

Red. Luminous red. The staining crimson he had seen and will be seeing in his life. It was a constant; a reminder of his future—born from the entity awakened within him. Who he was, is not the person he'd thought, sought after, and searching for. His pale violet irises dulled for a second, as he watched the destruction, and countless individuals being killed one by one. He looked on, as piercing cries resounded, and the putrid smell of blood permeated the air.

"Sir, we've rounded everyone—the King is one of them."

One of his soldiers recited dutifully. He nodded briefly in recognition, before steadily walking towards the growing crowd of survivors. Their fate, he knew, would be to become slaves, and forever they would be for as long as their empire lived. Their puny lives were sealed because the Bargsburg empire would live for eternity and he'll definitely make sure of it.

His silver hair glistened under the clouded sun, hidden by the falling snow. It was an omen—unbidden and unneeded. It was the beginning of their reign—the Barsburg Empire. A smirk graced his pale lips as he neared his subordinates. His prey was within sight, and somehow, he felt his blood boiling. Hyuuga looked behind him and grinned wolfishly.

"Aya-tan, he's quite stubborn. What do we do?"

Ayanami's eyes narrowed, yet the King's eyes remained unyielding and clear.

"Where have you hidden the Eye of Mikhail, King of Raggs?"

His query was met with silence, and for some reason, he felt it, that irritation and impatience—so unlike himself. He wondered why.

He was a  _very_ patient man and he can attest to that. This war, however, was taking its toll on him. Slowly, he pulled his sword from its scabbard, secured at his left hip. With his sword drawn, he uttered.

"I ask you again. Where is the Eye of Mikhail, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs?"

The brunet only looked on, his eyes not leaving his. Amethyst eyes narrowed, he could see it clearly; nothing was reflected beyond those green depths.

Ayanami tried to probe within the King's soul, searching and identifying. To his dismay, he could neither see nor feel anything. He closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later.

"Then…you are not worth my time."

The King may have known all along that his death was inevitable, because as Ayanami raised his sword—preparing to strike, Weldeschtein stared at him, steadily. A true blood royal he was, yet an expression of tranquillity and serenity overcame his features.

It only spurred Ayanami's impatience on. His sword came down in one quick rush, and he watched, as the same luminous red stained the snow.

He watched indifferently as the King fell, and he knew, it signified one thing—the definite fall of the Kingdome of Raggs. Weldeschtein's body fell soundlessly, yet the necklace that symbolized the Royalty of Raggs, rang loudly and continuously. Reaching out, Hyuuga took hold of the resounding chimes before handing it to their leader.

"Aya-tan, the center is missing."

The resounding chimes stopped abruptly once in his hands and he stared at the golden necklace. A gaping hole was left at the center and he felt his blood boil again. Fiddling with the ornament, Ayanami looked up and stared at the once picturesque castle.

"Look for the Eye of Mikhail."

A flash of wind and he was left alone—his subordinates executing his order as he bid. He looked around him, fire and destruction met his eyes. As much as he avoided involving innocent civilians, this war was a much needed sacrifice for the Barsburg Empire and for  _him_ as well.

Letting his feet carry him along, he searched and wandered while side-stepping the dead bodies he came across. Where was it? Where had the King hidden it? He could find nothing, even as he probed inside his mind and soul—nothing remained. Memories were erased—mind, body, and soul. Ayanami closed his eyes. It only meant one thing.  _Vertrag._ The only one possible to have made the memories of one's soul sealed, erased even.

"So it seems….you were a step ahead,  _Vertrag._ "

He bit his name out. Yes, that ghost has been the one of many in his way. Even if that soul was within him, everything was already taken care of. A smirk graced his lips. At least now, Vetrag won't be getting in his way. He abruptly stopped in his tracks. Footsteps neared him and he turned around.

"Ayanami-kun, how is the search?"

He nodded in recognition as soon as he saw Chairman Miroku nearing him.

"No signs whatsoever, Chairman Miroku."

His amethyst eyes flitted towards his superior's arms for a second.

"I see...we will be pulling back shortly. The other soldiers will take care of the rest."

Ayanami nodded, confirming his assent. His gaze landed on Miroku's arms and he couldn't help but ask.

"Chairman, that child?"

"Ah yes, I found him wandering around—I've decided to take him in."

An eyebrow rose in question but didn't voice his objections. He let his gaze settle on the child who was sleeping soundly in the Chairman's arms. He had a healthy mane of brown hair and chubby cheeks typical of a child. He'd guess that the kid must be six years old, give or take.

"Chairman Miroku, General Oak wants to discuss the evacuation plans with you."

Ayanami looked up and watched as the Chairman conversed with the soldier. He knew he should be listening carefully, for an order could be given anytime, but he found his gaze settling on the child once again.

He watched the brunet breathe evenly, indicating his deep slumber. It came as no surprise to him. For every one of them, the war had been tiring—this child was no exception. He stared at him, his eyes taking in the child's features. Why was he so intent on this child? If it were any other person, he would've dismissed them at first glance. So why?

"Ayanami-kun."

His musing came to a halt, his attention back on his superior.

"I need to take care of a few things. Take care of Teito for a while."  _Teito?_ He reached his arms forward, thrusting the kid into his arms. Before Ayanami could protest, Miroku turned away, following the messenger that came.

He watched in disbelief as his superior disappeared from his sight, and he was left with the slumbering child in his arms. He resisted the urge to sigh; really, Miroku tends to abuse him at times.

Teito, as Miroku called him, lay in his arms, unaware of anything around him. While he suffered from holding onto a kid he could care less about. His hold on Teito tightened for a moment. There was no use fussing over such a trivial matter, not when said kid was already in his arms.

He can only follow his orders now. Ayanami walked along the snow-covered pavement, ignoring the commotion around him—ignoring everything else for that matter.

The Eye of Mikhail seemed to be lost for now; they'd have to search once again, when all the rubbish had been taken care of. For now, he'll board his fleet ship. There was nothing more that needs to be done. Raggs Kingdom had fallen and he had already executed the punishment for the King and Fea Kruez, the thief responsible for the loss of the Pandora's box.

The child squirmed in his arms, making him stop and look down and when he did, he was met with doe green eyes. He stared back, unable to utter anything that could make the situation less awkward, more so for him than the child.

"W-Who…"

Teito looked at him, confusion and wonder in his eyes. Ayanami resisted the urge to sigh again. He's been doing that a lot lately. What was wrong with him?

"None of your concern."

Teito tilted his head to the side, his small hands clutching his uniform.

"U-Uncle?"

The child uttered unsurely and he felt his hand twitch.  _Uncle?_ Last time he checked, he was a young eighteen-year old teen. Uncle is hardly an appropriate title to call him.

"No." He paused and Teito stared at him. "Ayanami—my name is Ayanami." Childish delight lighted Teito's features as he smiled at him.

"Ayanami!"

The child gushed excitedly and Ayanami could only turn away at the sight. It was ridiculous how someone could be so happy to hear his name. His name brought fear, hate and disgust for others yet this child seemed delighted.

Why? Of course, he's taken into account that the kid doesn't know him, and his reputation. However, wouldn't a normal child be hysterical and crying by now? An unknown man is carrying him away yet Teito was calm, joyful even. He may not know much about children but he knew the brunet was acting strangely.

He walked in silence as he reached his seat, the child in his arms not uttering another word. Though he didn't like the idea of 'babysitting,' he was a bit relieved that the kid wasn't crying and throwing a fit. If he had, he would've thrown Teito at Hyuuga for always calling him that wretched name.

"Aya-tan~"

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Ayanami sighed, not bothering to resist this time, as he saw his subordinates nearing him.

"We were ordered by the Chairman to boa—oh, what's this?"

He could hear it, the barely concealed amusement in Hyugga's voice. He would not be baited by it; he definitely would not be bai—

"You've switched your types to kids, now, Aya-tan?"

Ayanami gritted his teeth, his hand raised and within moments, Hyuuga was laughing at the side, his glasses burned to a crisp.

"Cease your needless babbles,  _Hyuuga_."

His words were bit out and he swore that one day he would deliver the appropriate punishment for his subordinate.

"Yes yes, Aya-tan. Right! Chairman ordered us to go ahead and leave. They already left, by the way."

Ayanami stared at him, indifferent when in fact, he was feeling the exact opposite. His hold tightened once again and he looked down, only to be met with bright green eyes.

"A-Ayanami?" Said man closed his eyes, an oncoming headache beginning and he could already feel it. It was the start of many.

"He knows your name, Aya-tan! Isn't that sweet?"  _Yes,_ it  _definitely_  was.

_To be continued..._


End file.
